Poseidon and athenas affair
by Hayrunisa1960
Summary: One day Athena gets drunk at decides to go visit Poseidon. What happens when she wakes up the next morning a realizing she made a big mistake.


**Chapter one: Break up, Make up**

BEEP_ BEEEP DING BEEP DING!_

I woke up this morning so tired i just slammed my alarm clock quiet. Yesterday it was the last day of summer (well not really) and you know what that means a huge party. I usually don't go to parties like that but for once i went with my friend piper who convinced me to go and have fun because its the last day of the break. Mostly i reject the invitation and just stay home reading and studying but yesterday was a totally different me.

I don't remember much from that day all i remember is that i did not need to sneak out due to the fact that my mother never notices me, she loves me just doesn't notice me much. if she ever knew that i "snuck out" and went to a party yesterday i'd be toast. I looked at myself in the mirror hoping i didn't look as hungover as i thought i did.

i checked the time and it was 6:oo thank god i have an hour to get ready before having to pick up Piper and Thalia to go to school. I looked in my closet (which was pretty big and full of clothes) wondering what i should wear for the the first day back from march break. I put a plain white short sleeve shirt and a jean skirt with 2 sorta ripped holes on the left corner and 3 on the other half. i put a jean jacket as well. I quickly ran to my bathroom mirror to get hair and makeup done. i decided to have my hair in a cute high ponytail. i quickly put on some transparent/see through gloss. i checked the time and realized it was 6:50 which means i have ten minutes left to finish getting ready. popped up some silver owl earrings and a matching silver owl necklace to go with it tossed some white Vans on and left.

While i was running out the door i was scared my mom would see me especially cause i looked hungover but lucky for me it was one of those days where she did not even notice me.

i jumped in the car and drove to Piper and Thalia's house A.K.A there mansion there house is close to where i live and plus Piper and Thalia live like one mansion away so that was great.

I saw them both walking to the car with there luggage oh and if i forgot to mention we go to a boarding school which means... I cant wait to be back in my old dormitory which me Piper, Thalia and hazel share but hazel will be coming back to school a few days late so i didn't have to pick her up today. i watched piper and Thalia put there bags in the trunk. thank god i put mine in yesterday before going to the party because hungover me would've forgotten to. Piper sat in the front and Thalia sat in the back.

_"hey guys" is the first words i say. "hey" both of them said back._

_They were also tired from last night but they did't really look hungover. " Wow" Thalia said "you look more hungover than Pipers mom on christmas." T_hey both laughed really hard even i laughed a littel but tried not to laugh that hard due to the fact that i'm driving. I was a little worried if i really looked that hungover. _"For real though do i really look that hungover?"_ I asked._ "Ohh come on its not that bad i mean we can tell your hungover but it doesn't look serious" _Piper said. "_Thanks" _ i said back.

_"Soooooo"_ Thalia said "_do you think Luke will be all over you today?" "what do mean?"_ i asked. "_Wait you don't remember"_ she said back _"well i don't remember_ _much of anything from last night... wait what happened?"._ Suddenly i was worried i never thought about the fact that i may have done something bad that i don't remember. Thats when Piper and Thalia started to giggle. "_What seriously tell me"_ i demanded them. _"OKAY, okay"_ Thalia said. "_Well"_ Thalia started saying _"Leo called you stiff and stuff like that. You being you obviously defended yourself and said your weren't a stiff and that you can be a bad girl which we all know is a lie". "HEY" _i said annoyed_ . "Sorry but its true" she said back. "Whatever" i said "continue" _i told her_. "Then he said okay i want you to prove it with a quick game of truth or dare and oh you were drunk at the moment and agreed and then well since you picked dare he dared you to kiss Luke in the lips…. and... "_

I immediately stopped the car and it was a hard stop that we all hit our backs against the chair hard. But hat was the least of my worries.

"WELL DID I" i asked shocked worried and embraced

_"ummmm'" _Thalia said even Piper was quiet.

_"Ehhhhh eee yes you just went ahead and kissed him"_ Thalia said _"and Right in the lips"_ Piper added.

_"Wha-how- did you guys even try to stop me?"_ i asked. _"no kidding"_ said piper. _"Here let me tell you the rest of the story i was explaining "_ Thalia said. _"See right after Leo dared you that me and Piper we tried talking some sense in to you. Trust me we tried to stop you every way possible. You just ignored us and walked right at him he was talking with some of the guys."_

_"Wait who was he talking to"_ i asked knowing who ever he talked to saw us kiss.

_"Umm Jason, frank, Nico, Will, Percy and i don't know some of the others guys."_

_"Anyway continuing the story"_ she said. _You walked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and looked at you confused so did the other guys he said "hey annabe-." but then cut him off and kissed him."_

_"What happened"_ next i asked so shocked and mad at myself.

_"You just walked away all the guys yelling and laughing and then you left and went home"_ Piper said.

_"Does he know it was a dare"_ i asked.

_"Now that i think about it no i don't think so you never told him it was a dare the idea never really occurred to us either." Were sorry Annabeth" Piper said._

_"Its fine wasn't you're fault i have myself to blame."_

Thank god we were only 15 minutes away who new that long talk could take almost the whole trip here (in case any of you don't know our boarding school is an hour away from where we live). I was excited to get there because i couldn't stand another minute in this car i needed to get out get more fresh air. I just can't believe i kissed Luke. I don't even like him just thinking about me and him makes me want to vomit i don't even like him. uhhhhh why how could i be so stupid. what will the guys who saw think of me the girl who likes Luke they're obviously gonna think that.

Just as i was about to explode in my own mind we were there and so was everyone else who goes to pacific coast olympus boarding school. Me and my friends quickly got out the car, grabbed our bags and started walking to the doors.

_"Another year back"_ Thalia said _"yeah"_ Piper replied.

i remembered that theres always that one good bed in the dorm that we call goodie and this year i want it.

as we were walking to our dorm i said "Dibs on the goodie" we were in the hallway were you just travel all the way across the school to get to the girls dorm and another path which is the boys dorm area but me and my friends found a secret short cut and its our secret way to get to the girls dorm and classes quicker.

_"No WaY"_ Piper said_ "yeah its mine"_ Thalia said we were suspiciously all walking toward the boys dorms to take our short cut.

"_No"_ piper said _its mine."_ now were one step inside the boys dorm area.

_"Alright how about this Thalia said "we race each other whoever gets there first wins the goodie." Me and piper agreed._

"_Great" Thalia said "okay than…" RACE STARTS NOW_ she said yelling and leaving her luggage behind. all the boys looked at us confused to why we were there probably. Me and Piper looked at each other and started running. all the boys were still looking

_"THATS NOT FAIR"_ i yelled _"WE DINDNT KNOW THE RACE STARTS NOW"_ but we kept running an laughing we were also yelling at the boys to get out the way or watch out. The boys were still watching us

Thalia started yelling of joy _"I'M WINNING AND IN THE LEAD"_ as the boys were still watching Thats when Thalia tripped over a tennis ball me and Piper were laughing while running And thats when Piper yelled "_WHAT WERE YOU SAYING OH THAT I'M GONNA WIN"_ but thats when she tripped over some bags. Now i was in the lead and nothing could stop me now. the boys were still looking but i looked back at Thalia and and Piper and yelled _"KARMA GUESS WHAT IM IN THE_ _LEAD AND THIS YEAR IM GETTING THE BEST BED"_ but you see since i was looking back and running instead of looking in front of me i bumped into someone and we stumble on the ground and when i see who i'm laying down on the floor on top of its percy. We both said _"owww"_ . I immediately rolled off of him to the side and told him _"sorry me Piper Thalia racing to get the best goo-i mean bed"_ _"well that explains the running"_ he says. I see Thalia and Piper running and i get up but by the time i get up i'm no longer in the lead its a three way tie. Which means if in about five seconds if one of us aren't in the lead then we have to fight. Why you might ask well the short cut is after you reach the end of the boys dorm hall theres an exit ladder but its only big enough for one person to climb at a time so if its a tie than we have to fight i guess. After that you run to the other exist in the top floor thats dark and spooky which takes you about 15 seconds you climb down the other exist ladder which leads you to the girls dorm.

It was a tie Piper elbowed us out of the way and put her hands on the ladder but Thalia shoved her and she fell on the ground but than i pushed Thalia and she also fell on the ground. The boys were in a circle all around us and since i was wearing a skirt it would be hard to climb the ladder. i put one foot on top of the later but than Piper who was still laying on the ground grabbed my leg and and dragged me down i fell on my knees so i was able to get back up. I stood up and just as i was about to take one step to the ladder Thalia grabbed hold of my ankle and i fell fully. Piper got up but i used Thalias ankle move and we were all laughing and playfully tackling each other still on the ground laying down. I was two polls up the ladder when Hazel face timed me. I jumped down the ladder and told my friends _"get up its Hazel"_ they all got up. I accepted the face time it was... It was hazel and she said _"hey look our dorm aww i miss this_ _place and i_ _uhh took the goodie"_. Our hairs were messed up but we didn't care. Thats when Thalia said _"WHAT YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT YOU_ _WOULDN'T com"- "Yeah thats what you thought i just said that so i could get the best bed first" Hazel said. "WHAT"_ piper said. _"DO YOU KNOW THE THINGS WE_ _DID JUST TO GET THERE FIRST WE RA-" I know Hazel said i asked Frank to film it. It was so funny_ " _"no it wasn't"_ i said _"OOOhhh come on annabeth not even a little funny" _Hazel asked_._

_"NO… OKAY MAYBE A LITTLE BUT NOT WHEN YOU EXPERIENCE IT"_ i said annoyed.

Then out of nowhere she started laughing and saying _"heheheheahhhahahahahahaha when Thalia tripped AhAHAHAHAHAHHA and..."_ we were all straight faced arms crossed looking at her but all she said was _"WHAT hahahahah its hehehehe funny ahahahahaaha you guys fell and tripped everywhere and the fight u guys_ _ha-had ahahahahahahah."_ Me, Piper and Thalia started giggling a bit and than we were laughing so hard and we kept laughing. we laughed so much we fell down and started laughing laying down. All the boys just looked at us as if were weird one of them even said "damn i can never understand girls". i saw some of my friends Jason, Leo, Nico, Will, Frank, Percy and his amazing see blue-green eyes and...Luke oh no its Luke. I decided to get up, my friends got up right after. Piper and Thalia also saw my face then they looked at Luke and realized i don't wanna be here anymore They looked at me and Luke again finally Piper said _"well i guess the goodie belongs to Hazel now anyway come on lets just get our bags and go"_ Me and and Thalia just nodded and agreed.

Nico asked us in-front of everyone "_Why were you guys even running around here anyway?**" **_Me and the girls Looked at each other finally i said "_Nothing that_ _concerns you"_ but Nico snapped back _"it kinda does since your in the boys dorm area and were boys"._ He was right it actually does. _"Well Nico" i said irritated_ and annoyed _"We were racing to our dorm room so the first one there would get the best bed." "Oh that makes a lot of sense except for the fact that the girls dorms are all the way on the other side of the school. You know Annabeth its fine you can admit that you just came here to see the boys." "I didn't come here to see you guys that makes no sense if we did come for that why come screaming and yelling ad running" i snapped back again." _

_"I don't know" Nico said "why don't you ask me or give me a good reason"._

All i could say was _"umm its a secret but i was truthful the first time thats why were here but….. i just can't tell you"_

_"Its fine Annabeth we understand ,just wanted to give the boys a show or to be more accurate Luke since you like him"._

i dont understand why but i don't like Luke at all i quickly look at him and he looks…I don't really know how to describe his emotions. All i know is i got mad and my face turned red and out of nowhere i said:

"_UHHHH NICO YOU LITTLE BASTARD NOT THAT ITS ANY OF YOURE BUSINESS BUT I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON LUKE AND I NEVER WILL AND NEVER HAD THE ONLY REASON WHY I KISSED LUKE WAS BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK AND LEO DARED ME SO IM SORRY….."_

_"Then why were yo- "_

i didnt even let him finish i just snapped back and said:

_"FINE WANNA KNOW WHY WERE HERE NOSEY? WE CAME HERE BECAUSE ITS A SHORTCUT AND SUCKS FOR YOU BECAUSE IM NOT TELLING YOU WHERE OR HOW SO DEAL WITH IT." "BOYS ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU WERE BORN WITH BRAINS OR NOT". "OH AND BEFORE WE LEAVE THANKS FOR YOURE KINDNESS UNDERSTANDING AND HOSPITALITY"_. i bowed while saying that then me and my friends grabbed our bags and left to the girls dorm.

_"What was that about"_ both Piper and Thalia asked _"i don't know i'll just say sorry tomorrow"_. "_No were not complaining" Thalia said" "that was awsomme"_. _"Thanks"_ i said back. As we entered in the room Hazel already unpacked and took the best bed but i remembered since theres four of us there one more goddie i quickly ran and jumped on the bed claiming dibs.

_"WHAT theres a second are you kidding me" _Thalia said_ "aww man whatever." _Piper said.

_"Sorry" i said _

_"We all know your not sorry" _Hazel said_ "yeah you're right"_ i replied

Thalia just tossed a pillow at me i just laughed.

_"Come on"_ Hazel said _"unpack quick so we can have the rest of the day having fun"_ we all nodded and hazel helped us unpack. For those of you who don't know when you go to boarding school everyone must come one day before school starts so they can have time unpacking and stuff. so like if school starts tomorrow like really starts than i have to be here today like i am to get ready for tomorrow. While we were unpacking Thalia and Piper explained to hazel what happened.

Finally we had the rest of the day to me and my friends we talked then Jason and Frank talked with us since Hazel ,Frank were dating and Jason,Piper. Me and Thalia were the only single ones. I tried not to look at Jason and Frank because i think i insulted them when i called boys stupid and maybe when i flipped on Luke and Nico. Apparently according to Jason him, Frank, Percy and Leo share a dorm. Out of nowhere i see Grover i didn't expect him to be back a long time a go he left our school because his mom moved. His mom must have moved back but when i saw him me and Thalia immediately ran right at him yelling _"Grover"_ and gave him a big hug. i muttered to him while i was hugging him_"i'm so happy to see you again i miss you so much." "Me too guys" he muttered back than i_ saw percy and Luke _"i told him i have to go and i'll explain later" he just nodded and i left and went back to the girls. "wow grovers back huh" Piper said. "yep" i said back._

It was dinner and the sun set was beautiful you could see the waves and the ocean it was nice. Everyone ate outside i mean we usually eat outside we only eat inside on rainy days. i look around and the funny thing about our school is most of the kids come from million dollar families and famous parent who are rich Like my mom she's the fourth richest person in the world and is the smartest person in the world and is on many magazines , Thalia and Jason's father zeus is the richest man in the world and Leo's dad Hephaestus is the best engineer in the world and the third richest person in the world and Percy's father Poseidon is the second richest man in the world. Thinking of percy makes me remember back then when me and grover and percy used to be the best of friends. With our friendship we could have conquered the world but when grover was moving away and left me and percy sorta drifted apart plus we also had a big fight we forgave each other but we didn't exactly fully forgive. We knew each other ever since we were 12 and ever since then i had a crush on him i still sorta do he's really cute he's muscular, tall and handsome and he has beautiful eyes. I guess its to late for us to be together he's dating Rachel a red head who is talented in art she's kind and sweet. Everyone thinks there cute together and people think that there the best couple ever they might be yeah but whatever. Thats when i remembered that i should apologize to the boys who were all sitting together the boys usually sit with us since were one big group of friends but after what i did they just ditched and sat at another round table that outside so i decided to go say sorry.

I walked up to them and said "hi" they said "hi" back but the tension between us was awkward. I decided to sit down with them. They all gave me weird looks.

_"Don't worry"_ i said _"i'm not gonna eat with you guys i'm just gonna say a few things and leave"_. They all looked at me and i began to speak _"listen guys i'm sorry i said boys were stupid and got mad it wasn't right and it was wrong and i took my anger out of you guys so sorry and Nico i'm also sorry i got mad at you like that it was stupid and, sorry if i hurt your feelings and i don't think your a bastard . So yeah i'm just really sorry. is there any way you guys can forgive me?" _

they looked at each other and said nothing for a moment than i got worried a told them _"i understand if you don't forgive me but i'm willing to make it up to_ _you."_ They just looked at each other and again i started to really worry thats when they said _"forgiven"_ except Nico who is sitting next to me says _"well…. yeah i_ _forgive you" "Thanks"_ i mutter back as i gave him a big hug. As i got up i forgot to give percy a sorry who was sitting next to Rachel who was sitting next to Jason who sitting in front of me when i was sitting so i decided why not _"oh hey percy i say" "yeah"_ he said looking at me annoyed but interested in what i have to say _"sorry i trampled you". "Its fine"_ . Does anyone know where Luke is and out of nowhere i hear Luke come right behind and say _"anybody say my name" i_ _was creeped but then he saw me and froze a bit "Luke hey i said i was just asking about you. Can we talk in private?"_he looked a bit mad at me and said back

_"whatever you have to say you can say in front of the boys like you did with the whole thing earlier"_

"_ Okay first of-im not even gonna bother okay Luke look i'm really sorry about earlier it was rude and i made it seem like i hate you but i don't. I'm just really sorry about it okay the kiss and the whole thing was a dare and if i wasn't drunk i would not have kissed you nor play with your head and give you signs of affection like that when i did not feel the way back. you're like my older brother you've always been there for me come on Luke remember family" Youre one of my best friends". so please forgive me and if you don't ill do anything please please please."_

_"Okay okay you stop" he said smiling "i forgive you" _

i gave him a hug and said _"thank you." _oh and to note we apologized in private.

the weird thing was when i was explaining him the situation he kinda looked disappointed as if i friend-zoned him but we were always friends or did he really like me? oh my god i think he did.

that evening since we finished 3 hours early they made the whole school play capture the flag we all got divided into two teams blue and red. most of my friends were on my team like Jason, Piper, Frank, Nico,Bianca, Hazel, Thalia and Percy. I also realized Rachel was on the red team and not ours which kinda for some reason made me happy. Everyone looked at me as i said i have a plan. I always do and they work all the time."Lets hide the flag anywhere but we should have the flag guarders hide so when they come the'll be tricked and realized there are guards which will totally throw them off there game. we should have guards guarding our area and people who will go look for the flag we will need a few distractions and i know a secret short cut to the get there." i told them the short cut and we immediately hide the flag when on the jobs we were assigned.

we were probably 15-20 minutes in the game and there was no winner yet we were all looking for the flag. I told my teammates where there flag probably is which is somewhere in the woods. I was walking in the woods and heard Thalia's voice i was about to say Thalia well i sorta did cause i said Th but thats when someone dragged me down and put there hand around my mouth so i wouldn't speak _"shhh"_ was all they said i was panicking and scared i started trying to yell but it was no use his hands were blocking any sound. I was still on the ground i was sorta on the boy he was sitting down and making a v shape with his legs and i was sitting in between his v shape positioned legs. My back was on his chest i stated moving kicking the ground trying to yell but to make sure i stayed he put his arm around my chest glueing me to him. I still didn't know who he was but he was still holding me and his hand was still on my mouth. "_Stop_" the boy said. His voice is so familiar that his name is in the tip of my tongue. Finally i manage to turn around but some how the boy is laying on top of me well not really on me you know how you pretend to be a cat and the pose were you're hand and knees are touching the ground but not your stomach. Thats how he was laying down on me or on top of me. You'll never believe who it is the boy was Percy. Percy's hands were still on my mouth. He Leaned into my ear still holding my mouth shut saying _"calm down its just me now would you please be quiet you'll get us caught…god"_. He slowly started to remove his hand out of my mouth. For a moment we just stayed like that until i lifted my legs and hugged his waist with my legs and grabbed his arms with my hand. I couldn't read his facial expression but i didn't care i just pulled, swung or rolled (however you wanna call it) us over and we were in the same position as last time except i was at the top and i pushed or held his arms to the ground since he could attack me. When i looked at his face i couldn't read his expression it was like a bunch of thoughts are going through his head you don't understand. He looked a bit curious though. I leaned my head near his ear and whispered: "Listen Perseus Jackson One _don't ever try and shut me up again. Two don't tell me what to do. Three don't ever scare me like that again"_ i looked up at his face and i still couldn't read him he just nodded i sat up on my knees and he sat up i realized i was on his lap i quickly sat on the side and said nothing from being embraced and i blushed a bit he just looked at me and smirked god he has such a cute smirk and said

_"don't worry i'm used to it girls sit on my lap all the time." _

_"Oh shut up you wish." i said _

_"come on i think no ones here lets just grab the flag and go" i nodded and agreed. _

_The flag was small it wasn't a flag it was a peace a fabric we really do have flags the gym teacher just couldn't find them. Since it was fabric i was able to hide it in my fist. _

_"Ok lets go." i said _

_all of a sudden one guard shows up and says "what are you guys doing wheres the flag?" _

_"Ohh you don't know Thalia took the flag but since she got caught she left it there but that place is unguarded so any minute my teammates could easily steal it." _i said that was a lie. I was wearing a skirt i didn't have great pockets but percy did since he was wearing jeans so he had good pockets. I moved my hand without the boy noticing. I didn't look down to see where his pockets were because than the guard would have looked down to so i tried to find his pockets using touch. As i was sliding my hand on Percy's leg or thigh trying to find a pocket i still couldn't find one. percy looked at me for a moment very confused and as to why i would touch his legs. Finally i found the pocket and slid my hand in there to put the flag inside. When i was done i removed my hand and saw percy put his hands in his pocket. I think he realized what i did. When i looked at him he no longer looked confused he he just nodded and i nodded back.

_"Okay than." said the boy "wheres our flag."_

_"So let me get this straight you'll get us caught and go find the flag. I don't think so. How about this: I'll tell you where the flag is and in return you'll let us go free. Deal?" I said to the boy._

_"Deal. Now where is it." he replied back_

_"its near here keep walking straight when you see a rock turn left than ,when you see a big hairy tree turn right walk until you see a birds nest than turn left. Got it?"_

_"Yeah thanks" he said._

When he left Percy told me i was a really good liar. When we walked back with my secret shortcut we fled unnoticed. When we were on our teams side me and percy yelled _"We got the flag. We won."_ Our whole team was happy even some of the older kids hugged me and Percy.

We had an hour left before bedtime so people were just getting ready to go to sleep. I decided to go visit Grover i think i owe him an explanation.

As i was walking through the boys man cave i saw Jason and waved hi he waved back and smiled. I knocked on grovers door but no answer i saw Frank and asked him were Grover was. He told me he was chillin with the guys in his dorm. So i asked Frank to tell Grover i'm waiting for him but i told him to whisper it to Grover i don't really want the others to now for some reason. Frank nodded and left. A few seconds later i saw grover. "hey annabeth so whats up." He told me

_"oh hey grover i think i owe you an explanation"_ i told him

_"indeed you do"_ he replied back smiling.

_"Here lets talk in my dorm. Theres no one in here there all in the other room talking about guy stuff and a bit about the hot girls."_ he said.

_"Was i mentioned"_ i asked he smiled and said _"yep! By will."_

"wow I'm flatered" i said laughing so did grover at one point.

We sat down and talked i explained how me and percy drifted after he left and everything important thats happened throughout the time he was gone. A few moments later after i'm done explaining everything Percy comes in and asks if he can join me and grover. We just nod. Percy comes and sits with us we start bringing back old childhood memories of us three and at one point grover says "just a shame we broke up." "yeah i said it is" "But it doesn't have to be like that. Come on guys lets be the trre we had so much fun and i'm not ready to let that go. So what do you say friends?" grover said. " I'm in" i said so did Percy.

"So percy (i said) do you still drool in your sleep?" he threw a pillow at me and we laughed thats when Rachel walked in probably to talk to Percy.

"Well i'm gonna go. grover come walk me to my dorm." i said

"Okay." is all grover said

as we were walking grover said _"i thought it would be you."_

_"what do you mean?" i asked_

" i thought you and percy would….. Not him and Rachel." He said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"You guys were so close and its just you guys cared for one another….I don't know." he said

"yeah i cared for him as a friend." i snapped back

"come on Annabeth don't lie to me." He said.

"okay fine maybe i had a small crush little girl crush on him but that was years ago i don't feel that way for him anymore" i said.

"You sure you don't still like him" he asked.

"Yes grover i'm sure i mean i Think he's cute and all but i don't like him like that" i said.

"Okay well your here i gotta get back but see you tomorrow….Bye" he said

all i did was wave bye.

I went to bed and overall it was a pretty great day. Can't wait for tomorrow... School starts like really starts.

**Authors note: Hey guys just wanted to let ****y'all know that i will be writing another chapter to this but it wont be as long as this. The second chapter will be 1or 1 and a half page long. The reason why this one was long was because i had to introduce the people and there lives but i promise chapter two will be much more better. Have a great day- Author**

**Chapter two: Saturday's secrets**

I woke up this morning feeling great. The best thing about sharing a room with your friends in a boarding school is waking up all together. Helping one another get ready sing songs telling stories and sharing gossip stealing one another's top, its the best. I woke up this morning and asked Piper if she could double dutch braid my hair and she did. I like double dutch braids i don't really know why.

As we were getting ready Thalia said:"Did you guys here jack vomited on a girl he into and he was flirting with her while it happened."

"EWWWW GROSS" we all replied back.

"Would you still give him a second chance?" Thalia asked.

"Defiantly not." I replied.

"Agreed the others said."

"Hey guys.. Bed, wed or dead: Percy, Leo or Will?" Thalia said while putting her eyeliner on. She always does makeup before changing for some reason.

"I would wed Percy, bed Will and dead Leo." said Piper while changing in to her outfit.

"But Will's gay." said Hazel.

" Yeah so than that means... it wouldn't mean anything….Duh plus Leo's short." said Piper.

"Well i would Wed Will since it wouldn't mean anything since he's gay. Bed Leo since he's single and dead Percy." said Hazel back while putting her hair into a nice perfect bun.

"What about you Annabeth" Hazel said.

I was changing into some jean shorts that were short but not 'short' short and a short sleeve yellow shirt that said in small words on the top left corner 'honey' sowed on it in a darker yellow.

"i don't know... Wed Percy, bed Leo and dead Will." i said

"Cool" they all said back.

We were all almost done just getting some extra touches done. like all of my friends since we don't wear makeup we just wore my grapefruit honey lip balm it kinda make a different colour in your lips. Piper who also had a braid like she does most of the time was wearing a pink pastel shirt and some almost knee length shorts but she actually made it work and they look cute on her. Like me she was just putting some accessories on. I put on some silver hoop earrings and i put on the school neckless. The school neckless is well a neckless and at the end of each year you get a bead that has a symbol or something important that happened this year. I look over to see Thalia she wore Black jeans and a black tie-dye shirt she was done before us and was putting on her black vans. I look over at hazel and see her wearing a purple shirt that says California in white and a plain jean skirt. i noted to steal her outfit and borrow it later. Me, Piper and Hazel were putting on our shoes i slipped on my white vans. I see Hazel putting on her purple, green and blue coloured Nike sneakers and Piper putting on some white Nike sneakers. We all ran outside to eat breakfast hoping to get there before we do. Its always been a competition to see who can ready first. We always lost just like today seeing the boys already sitting at the table already saving us a spot on the round table. We grabbed our breakfast and joined the boys annoyed. They all smiled and laughed seeing the disappointment in our face. "So we won again just like everyday last year and the years before that" Jason said. "Our day will come…Don't worry" Hazel said smiling. "Okay will see" said Jason back.

We just talked and went off to class i realized the first class i knew no one there than i see Leo and Percy the only people i know in this class and i saw Percy sitting next to no one for chemistry so i went up to him and said "is it okay if i sit here?". He just looked at me smiling and said "sure". Rachel wasn't here which kinda made me glad. i took out my note book and our new teacher Mr. Smith told us we wouldn't be doing any chemistry today but next class we would be making chemicals and stuff. He also said the spots we chose would be stay the same till the end of the year that made me happy and i tried really hard not to let out a big smile. We wrote down some notes and had a dew minutes to work with our partner next to us yo find out how to create some sort of chemical reaction i forgot what it was called. He found the solution but i told him it was wrong and gave him the correct answer. "Wow still smart huh." "Yep" i replied . After chemistry was done i got to my next class and the next and it continued until the last class finally was over. and it was 3:00 so you had the rest of the time to yourself so me and my friends quickly finished our homework which took 35 min and hug out on the fields. The boys were playing basketball some people went swimming at the beach. At our boarding school there was a beach only people from our school were allowed to go to so it was like a private beach. Kids at our school don't really go to the beach during weekdays. It was a bright sunny day so me and my friends were laying down on the grass talking about stuff i was reading a book while listening and talking to them until Thalia took my book away. i Watched Percy play basketball with the boys until Rachel came and they left and sat on a bench together. "What are you looking at?" Piper asked "Nothing" i replied back but it was to late. She already called me out and said "Were you looking at Percy... OMG YOU WERE!" "No i wasn't" i replied back. "Yes you were oh my god You were. " Piper said back. i blushed a lot " wait you're blushing do you…No you don-…. Oh my god you do you like him." Piper said. Thalia, Hazel and Piper started to laugh at me and say you like percy over and over again. "Thats explains why you get so weird around him." Thalia said. " I do not said plus i don't like him" i said. "Yes you do... admit it" Piper said while laughing. "Fine i do" i said. I giggled a little and started laughing with them. I looked at Percy and he was playing basketball again i guess Rachel left cause she wasn't there anymore. Piper sat on her knees and Yelled "PERCY" percy stopped playing basketball and looked towards us all the boys who were playing basketball also looked at us. Piper yelled again "PERCY A-" i covered her mouth with her hand and tackled her. I sat on my knees and yelled back at the boy mostly Percy who was still looking and said "NEVER MIND JUST IGNOR HER" i said while laughing the boys looked at us especially Percy weird than went back to playing basketball.

It was dinner time and it was beautiful outside the weather was nice the wind and there was a pretty sunset. I wasn't that hungry so i decided to take my shoes off and take a walk by the beach. Its been five minutes and i was still walking on the beach. I heard a voice yell "ANNABETH" i turn to see who it was and it was Percy. He was wearing blue jeans with and orange shirt and a sweater. He ran up to me and said "hey your not at dinner."

"Yeah not that hungry... So why'd you come?" I asked

"Well when you didn't show up the girls got worried so i said i'd be back and well i found you."

"Oh okay well thanks i'm just taking a walk by the beach."

"Alone" he said

"Yeah i mean i'd be okay with you joining me."

"Sure" he said.

i sat down and he sat down next to me on the sand.

"so the whole group is going to the beach this Saturday is going to the beach so do you wanna come."

"Sure" i said trying not to blush and jump of joy.

"Oh i like you're foot bracelet" he said.

"Oh thanks forgot i had it " i said. It was this bracelet except for the fact that you wear it on your foot.

"Come lets go back before they set up a search party." he got up and gave me his hand as a sign of here let me help you get up

i grabbed his hand and with his help i got up and brushed of the sand on our but "come on lets go i said " i said we both ran back but i had to make a stop to put my shoes back on. I saw my friends and they saw me and percy who was walking next to me. Our friends were almost done there meals. As we sat with our friends Hazel asked: "Where were you we were worried."

"oh yeah uhh i was't hungry so i took a walk on the beach sorry i should've let you know ."

"Its fine" Hazel said.

"But you Percy where were you? Where did you run off to?" Hazel asked.

" I went to go look for her and i brought her back…you're welcome" Percy said back.

Thalia, Piper and Hazel both gave me suspicious looks but than i gave them the what look and they gave me the never mind slash well talk about it later look.

As i entered my dorm the girls immediately shut the door. "He's off limits Annabeth he has a girlfriend so don't tell me you were trying to be some side chick." Thalia said.

"Okay ever since i told you guys i had a crush on Percy you guys have been acting like this. Okay i had a crush on him since i was twelve and i still managed not to do anything even when he's dating someone. I'm not stupid nor am i a homewrecker so stop treating me like one. He just came looking for me thats all" i snapped back.

"Okay well i get you used to be friends but later drifted apart but you seem to be getting closer." Hazel said in a nice sweet warm tone.

"Yeah thats because i went to talk to grover and Percy joined and we all decided to be the three friend group. Thats why and were making progress but were just friends so please deal with it. I….I just can't believe this is who you think i am…" i said back i was so disappointed did my friends really think this is who i was.

"we don't mean it like that we were just worried for you were your friends." Hazel said. Part of me knew they didn't mean it like that.

"i know" i said.

"come on let's all hug it out." Hazel said. We all hugged each other and laughed.

Finally after a long weekday it was finally Saturday. I did everything put face mask on to make my skin look brighter everything and thats when Thalia told me it was stupid i have perfectly fine skin. Me and the girls took out whatever nail polish we had and picked out colours we would paint our toes and nails. i just picked white since it would go with whatever bathing suit i wear. I put on a coral coloured bikini. What i love about coral is that its not pink but its not orange its both but maybe a little more orange. I see Thalia pot on a one piece swim suit thats black The sides of her swim suit are cut open so it looked like a pretty hot swim suit. Piper was wearing a white bikini and as always her hair was braided. Hazel was wearing a baby blue bikini as well. To cover up my swim suit i put on some white active terry cloth shorts on and a blue tie dye shirt that says California in white on it. I tied my shirt to the side but when i did my stomach or chest didn't show it was those tie up where you tie your shirt but no stomach was revealed. I tossed some flip flops and we were out the door heading for the beach which as i might have said previously before was right next to our school. I obviously brought a book, my next week homework (since i finished this weeks why not be ahead) and a beach towel with me. My friends obviously bullied me and teased me along the way for it but who cares. The boys were there first waiting for us. They brought a beach ball water ballon's in a big bucket and a radio that was playing music. I mean thats what radios do anyway. Leo was excited we were here and said " all right i'm ready to see some chicks in bikini's shows us what you got."

"Sure lets show him what we got…Piper" i said.

Piper took out the sunscreen bottle and passed it on to Hazel who passed it on to Thalia who passed it on to me. The funny thing is when we passed it on we didn't look at each other we all just looked a Leo and smiled but we all probably gave him a fake smile. As Thalia was passing it on to me i reached my hand out still looking a t leo and grabbed it. When i did i hit his head with the bottle and said you're welcome me and the girls walked away giggling. We all layed our towels next to the boys and put them down. after that all the girls were taking off there shorts and shirts revealing there swimsuits. Except for me i kept mine on and took my book out starting to read it. "Are you joking… it's nice outside, Were at the beach and you chose to read a book" "yep" i replied back. they just stared at me "you guys go swimming don't worry ill be fine." they rolled there eyes and said "okay" . I went five minutes reading my book without interruptions until Thalia came and grabbed my book. "give it back" i said "no" she replied she does this every time and i don't get it back. "What do you want" i asked annoyed "come have fun with us" she said than everyone came out of the water and circled around me. All the boys were wearing swim shorts and you could see there abbs and arm muscles Well frank was the only one who wore a swim shirt but you could still see his muscles. i saw Percy he wore blue swim shorts which made his eye pop. "uhhh what do you guys want" i asked again this time to everyone. What don't wanna go swimming…I mean if you don't know how to swim we could teach you but i know what he mean't by teach. "No i know how to swim i just wanna read my book" i replied back. "Oh i get.. you don't wanna go swimming and have fun with us cause…..Annabeth no need to be shy you can show us your swimsuit we wont do anything." Leo said laughing so did the other guys. I took the bottle again and threw it at Leo this time everyone laughed especially my friends who gave Leo the annoyed look when he was talking about me being shy. "Im not shy" i said. Okay than prove it" Leo told me. "Fine" i said back. I swiped down my shorts annoyed and took my shirt off revealing my bikini. "See i'm not shy" i said back giving the guys a 360 turn. For some reason all of there jaws dropped and they kept looking at me even my friends but no as creepy as the boys. i was confused thats when Leo said "H…h-ho-hot.. wow." all the guys nodded except for Frank and Jason because they saw there girlfriends giving them looks. "Okay well are we going swimming or are we just gonna keep standing here?" i asked and they all ran in the beach i walked was slowed down and started walking with me in to the beach. "You look good he said looking straight ahead. "You don't look to bad yourself muscle boy." He giggled a bit.

we all standing in a circle the water was halfway up my breast area so thats how deep we were. Jason yelled "WATER FIGHT GIRLS AGAINST BOYS". The boys started splashing us and we splashed them back but than i looked at Piper and saw her being lifted up in the and dropped in the water by Jason. He must have swam under piper and stood up. the same thing happened to Thalia and Hazel And to me by Jason. I noticed the best player was Percy. So i swam under water i saw his legs and started tickling them. I heard him laugh. I grabbed his arm and pulled him under the water it worked. i started tackling him under water so did he thats when my chest or stomach was on one of his shoulders and i felt his arms around the back of my legs my head was behind his back. he lifted us out of the water into the air we were laughing i started playfully punching his back but than he threw me off his shoulders into the water and started splashing me. "okay oaky the boys win." The boys started cheering. Thats when Thalia said "okay but the girls are pros at chicken war." "Whats that" Frank asked "its a game were for example lets say you and hazel are a team and Jason and piper are one you piper goes on Jason back or in other words they piggy back each other you guys do the same and the people on top have to fight one another until someone fall in the water. Whoever does loses and who ever doesn't wins." Thalia said.

"Okay Jason said ill take my girlfriend.

"So will i" frank said.

"I'll judge" Grover said.

"I'll take Leo" Thalia said annoyed.

I guess ill take Annabeth than" Percy said. I was trying my best not to dance and blush.

Jason, Piper and Hazel, Frank went first we were all cheering them on except for me i was thinking of a plan cause were next up against whoever won and my the looks of it Piper and Jason were. "Who do you think will win" Percy asked. "Be quiet i demanded i'm trying to thing of a plan…Plus its obvious Jason's team is winning. And he won.

We were next and i was nervous. I walked behind percy and put my hands on his shoulders . than i took a big jump and wrapped my legs around his waist he put his arms around my legs securing me i tried not to blush but it was hard One i could feel his muscles and his biceps two its not everyday you get to be carried by your crush. "Ready" he said "yep" i replied back "Okay than three two one GO!" Grover yelled. Me and Piper started fighting and laughing i also remembered she was really ticklish so i stated tickling her and she laughed a lot than when it was time i pushed her off. "hahaha we won i yelled. In fact we beat all the teams. We swan some more and we went to dry land played volleyball, had a water ballon fight got tanned talked and stuff and we did all of that while listening to music. We all sat in a circle and played truth. Its were people ask you a question that you must reply with a truth but you have one pass so if its a question you don't wanna answer you can use your pass and that person can't ask you that question and you don't have to reply. Each person only gets one pass. "I'll go first" Jason said.

My first question goes to Annabeth Are you a virgin if yes age, who and where." Jason asked.

"uhh thats more than one question." i replied back "just answer it" he said.

"Fine no not a virgin it was when i turned 15 two days ago so 15 and 14 with john William in the back of a limo."

"wow I'm suprised" he said.

"My turn i'm gonna pick Piper What is something gross about Jason?" i asked

"Easy he snores" she said "i do not" Jason said. "do to" piper said back

"Okay my turn Percy who and age of you're first kiss" Piper said. i know this and i remembered his first kiss was with me when we were twelve in a game of spin the bottle Jason made us kiss cause it landed on me. he was trying to respond but i think he really forgot.

Umm i think….no not her ohh umm uhh i remember I was twelve in sixth grade we were playing spin the bottle and... eww this is uhh it was Annabeth." he said.

They all looked at me. "Oh yeah i remember eww you had to remind me it was a total waste of a first kiss."

"HEYYY just to let you know i'm a great kisser."

"Yeah sure thats why your breath smelled like onions" i said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

Our friends just laughed.

"Okay my turn Thalia if you could date one person in this group who would it be" Percy asked.

"Umm probably Leo since he's the only single one here who's a boy."

"My turn Hazel what is the most sneaky thing you ever done." Thalia asked.

"Well remember once how someone pranked our principal Mr.D by shaving one of his brows and trashing his office and spray painting his hair and skin blue. making the whole pool pink, hanging his underwear on the flag pole and on the school writing Mr.D stinks so does school than set the fire alarm on at midnight so the whole school could see... Well that was Me, Thalia, Annabeth and Piper."

"Wait that was you guys thats was the best prank in this entire schools history."

We nodded.

"Okay whats your biggest embarrassing secret ." leo asked

"When i got my first bra and tried it on i couldn't figure out how to get it off so my mom had to help me" i said

"When i was five i was the flower girl at my aunts wedding" Grover said

You know that sunscreen called voldtone the picture of little girl with a bear butt on the bottle was me when i was four" said Piper.

"Back than but not anymore back than every year when i was younger every single time my mom dropped me off i would cry for a long time cause i missed her." Said Frank.

"The first thing i notice about someone is there lips you now the roundness and stuff and so i have like a top kiss list." Leo said

"Mine is that once when i was flirting with a girl i liked in 4th grade we were walking down the stairs and i fell and rolled down the stairs than landed in the garbage bin at the end i ended up having the girl never talk to me and well smelling like garbage for two days" said Jason.

"On my first date with Rachel not only did the meal i have make my breath smell bad but the waitress spilled a beverage on me which was totally embarrassing." Percy said

"i was second grade and it was the talent show so during the talent show when i was performing my act i had to do a handstand and my shirt went all the way up." said Hazel.

"Mine was when i was ridding a motorcycle and my dress when up." Thalia said.

We all laughed i checked the time and it was 4:45 we would leave the beach at 5:00 we had fifteen minutes left so we turned the radio on and danced. We went back to our dorms and changed ate some stuff than went to bed. It was another great day and Percy sat next to me at lunch so that was cool

**Author's not: Tomorrow story which will be a one and only special story narrated by Percy will be about Annabeth and the crew having a fun Sunday released tomorrow in the next two days but this story will be a special one narrated by. Bye have a nice day.**

**CHAPTER 3: Tracks accident/Percy**

I woke up this morning happy but not exactly sure why. I got dressed put on some jeans and an orange shirt that said school half blood it was a joke though. I brushed my teeth combed my hair and left. usually i would visit Rachel but she left to some art school in France, were still together but i'm still mad at her for leaving me and the worst part since your the most popular couple girl and guy at school everyone knows. ME and the guys were walking to go get breakfast it's usually where we meet up with the girls. When we got there the girls looked around confused than they saw us. They got so happy they started jumping and dancing we just rolled our eyes and went to grab breakfast I wasn't really happy anymore as i sat down these two girls who i had no idea was came up to me just standing there staring at me and my friends "umm hi" is all i manage to say but they had a lot to say back and they said " We heard Rachel left to France so we were wondering if you would like to go out with me." I was shocked i looked at Annabeth for some reason who was choking on her drink looking shocked so did her friends I don't think they know about Rachel. "umm yeah she's in France but were still dating." I said. The girls just rolled they're eyes and left. Annabeth was still choking on her drink sorta. "Are you okay" I asked. "yep...but wait Rachel left when why didn't you tell us." Annabeth was a good friend like that worried. "I thought you guys knew everyone knows." I said.

"nope not us Annabeth been making us study more so yeah." Thalia said.

Annabeth looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes trying to study me.

"look I don't wanna talk about okay" i said

"okay but just to let you and the others know seaweed brain we have track incase you forgot actually i know for a fact that you forgot." she said. Sometimes i hate it when she's right.

"okay thx wise girl" i muttered back.

i was in my room getting ready for track practice i just threw on some shorts and a shirt also some shorts so did Jason. when we got there i saw Thalia who was wearing black capris pant and a black bra but Annabeth she looked amazing she wore a dark grey sports bra and some black shorts and she had black Nike shoes. Annabeth looked hot i'm not gonna lie I couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes look darker cause of the colours of her clothes. Jason got my attention and said "i get why your staring at her i mean its fine just don't let her catch you checking her out" "shut up god you can be an annoying cousin" i said laughing. The girls walked up to us Annabeth said "ready to get beat by me"

"no way I'm winning plus it's just warm ups we're about to do." I said. Before she could reply back the Stoll brothers said "Hey Annabeth looking good."

"Thanks" she said back rolling her eyes. We all just laughed.

"Okay listen up kids i want everyone behind this line i want as a warm up all of you to run across and come back and remember its not a race you don't have to compete although i know you will so get ready" our gym teacher a said. Annabeth and Jason stood next to me and Thalia next Annabeth. When she blew the whistle all the track kids started running at first me and Clarisse were tied than i manage to run faster but when i looked ahead i saw Annabeth she was in front of everyone and made it first. Clarisse got jealous. "okay now this will be group work i chose your partners and each group will get a tube and you all know the rules pass it to one another okay so group one Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Thalia great "i'll be the 4th" Annabeth said and "Ill be 3rd" I said" ill be 2nd" Jason said and "ill be 1st one said" Thalia. We took our positions as thalia handed it to Jason and Jason handed it to me i noticed we were tied with Clarisse's team as i ran and handed it to Annabeth she ran so fast i was watching her i noticed she was tied with Clarisse but was starting to get into the lead until she pushed annabeth and she stumbled on the ground. Our coach blew her whistle to stop but i ran to Annabeth everyone was circling around her when i saw her her elbows where bloody and her knee to she touched her foot in pain. "Are you okay" I asked. "NO" she said. "here let me help you up" i said helping her up but when she stood up she yelled "OWWWW" and almost fell again but i grabbed her arm. coach yelled "everyone back off what happened she said."

"Clarisse happened" Annabeth said back

"it was an accident clarisse" muttered back smiling but it obviously wasn't even i saw it.

"Can you walk" i asked her.

"No" she said back.

"okay" i said as i put one of my hands/arms underneath her legs and one behind her back. I carried her to the bench and sat her down."Aid kit" i yelled but Annabeth looked at me in shock. Finally someone brought it and i asked "which foot hurts" "the right one" she said. I took her shoe and sock off and i saw a big bruise the darkest bruise ever and it was a bit swollen. when i touch it she let out a quiet "ahhh". "sorry... I don't think its sprained or broken just badly injured" i opened the aid kit and wrapped her leg "see its already better" i said i helped her up i let her lean to me for support "Percy can you please bring her to her dorm and come back thx" coach said Sure" i put her arm around my neck and we walked. were inside the school halfway there when she said "can we take a break my foot hurts"

"Here just go on my back ill piggy back you there." i said so she did and put my arms around her leg. When i made it to her dorm slide her down a quickly turned around putting my arms around her for support and sat her down on the bed sat down next to her and asked "will you be okay" while putting my hand on her thigh but immediately removed it "yeah" she said back hugging me and saying thx. i found it weird that she would hug me we haven't even touched since we were twelve but i liked it. She reales me and i said "bye bra girl who needed help" "don't tell anyone" she said "ill try" i said she gave me a nasty look and i said "okay I wont" I said. Piper and Hazel walked and started questioning me but i told them what happened and started taking care of annabeth. i jogged back to track.

**CHAPTER 5: Kiss and makeup**

I woke this morning thinking about being happy and thinking about Percy until i shaked my head out of it i wore black boxer shorts and a purple shirt. I just tied my hair up in a messy bun and left for breakfast. only a few people looked at me but i ignored them. I sat with my friends and didn't say much i just ate and went to first period which was gym I finally played after a few days of a hurt foot. and apparently Rachel came back and will be at our school for another 2 years great. We played basketball which i sucked at. Finally i had lacrosse so did Rachel who was also apart of the lacrosse team i went up to her to say hi but instead she decided to cut me off and say

"i know you have a thing for my boyfriend but he's mine and this makes us frenemies."

i tried to explain the misunderstanding but she wouldn't let me. I was so furious and we were on the opossit teams the boys were playing basket ball and all of the guys like came to watch us Frank, Percy, Leo, Jason all of them probably cause my friends A.K.A there gilrfriends were playing who were on my team.

As our coach blew the whistle i had the ball until Rachel kicked me and said it was an accident even though it wasn't . Shed id that about ten other times until i told her "isn't it enough already" but she replied back "its enough when i say its enough" i rolled my eyes and kept playing until she did it again. I got mad and out of nowhere i pushed her and somehow we both fell on our backs still beating each other up until i sat on her. i held her arms on the ground so she couldn't move them and yelled "IS IT ENOUGH KNOW." knowing the boys were watching

coach came and seperated us when she got up she looked at me and smiled "oww coach she hurt my knee " which was obviously a lie. Coach yelled bench to me but before i left i told her. "I hope it's broken."

it was halway through the day and this time the whole school was laughing and looking at me i wondered why until Piper yelled "OMG annabeth you need to look at this. it was a video of me revealing the time of when i lost my virginity and me explaining my first time wearing a bra. I checked and it went viral it got 2million views. I got so mad and knew it was Percy he threatened to tell people it before so why not now. I asked Piper looking straight ahead and mad "WHERE IS PERCY."

"he has football with Jason" piper said back.

" i walked clenching my fists to the boys change room. everyone there was in there underwear or in a towel but I didn't care. Connor stoll came up to me with a towel around his waist saying "come for a little show." I just shoved him out of my way and said "Wheres percy" still clenching my fist eith a phone in one of my hands. Connor said "over there changing." i walked up to him he was wearing a towel adn i saw his abbs but I didn't let that distract me. He saw me and said hey but before he could question me i yeled to him "PERSEUS JACKSON CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THIS WAS ALL ABOUT." I showed him the phone and he played dumb and said " I didn't post that I didn't even know about it until now"

but i yelled back "LIAR AND TO THINK I WAS STARTING TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN OR THAT I COULD TRUST YOU." I pushed him and walked away angry.

It was lunch and i sat with my friends. Thank god Leo was able to take down the video but that didn't stop people from forgetting. A few kids just stared at me until Thalia said "keep eating." Percy came up to me and said "Annabeth I don't know who it is but it wasn't me please"

"go away" i replied back but he was getting tired of me so he said " Listen i tried to be nice but it wasn't me why won't you belive me you know sometimes you can be a really bad friend." i got so mad i took my cup of water and splashed it on him and yelled "I HATE YOU DONT EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN."

"FINE" he yelled back. and i ran to my dorm. The rest of the day wasn't much better i kept getting stares andfinally classes were over so i did what i could do best to keep me distracted i did my homework. my friends tried to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood so i was heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth but i heard Rachel and she was saying "do you think i ruined Annabeth's career i mean posting the video was a good idea don'tcha .""ueah some other girl said back. OMG it wasn't Percy it was Rachel i started crying and i did what i had to do go to percy and apologize and of cousrse i was still crying. I knocked on his and when he opened it before he could even say anything rude back i jumped and gave him a hug still crying my feet were and inch off the ground while i was hugging him. He closed the door behind me and i let go of him crying and saying I'm sorry. "hey shh it's okay its fine" he said back. I told him it was Rachel and he seemed a bit disapointed mad and sad. He looked really hot and i tried my best not to do anything stupid but than i noticed he had a bruise on his cheekbone area. "hey what happened" I asked "nothing" he said turning hes face to the side. I touched his chin and slowly turned his face towards me our faces were really close. "You can tell me" i said in a calm almost whispering voice. "I know" he said and ot of nowhere i kissed him. he kissed me back and we just kept kissing each other until Frank, Leo and Jason barged in. They looked at me and Percy suspiciously but i just left running trying not to scream of joy.

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up next morning feeling great and happy. Piper and Thalia kept looking at me weirdly and asking what the hell was wrong. I ignored all there mean comments and got dressed. I put on skinny jeans that had holes on them. I put on a white 3 fingers (not spaghetti strapped) tank top. The Tank too revealed a bit of the top of my mauve laced bra. You could see my bra a bit through the white tank top but I didn't care. "What are you trying to do Beth get a guy" Hazel asked "what why would you think that" I asked I mean yeah I felt different than other mornings but getting a guy that I did not understand "I mean it's different you don't reveal the bra at all I mean you're hot but you dress up like your a cute girl but today you're actually dressing hot which is good it goes with you cause like I said your hot and finally you act like it" she said giggling at the end. "oh hahaha you are supper funny" I said sarcastically. I put on a light brown bomber jacket and rolled or more of push the jacket sleeves up to they were on my elbows. I straightened my hair than waved it. I put on watermelon lip balm. I have no idea why I put lip balm I'm pretty sure it's because if I were to maybe kiss someone my lips will taste good. _Get over yourself Annabeth _i thought he's just a boy he's Percy the super hot nope I'm doing it again before I could think anything else


End file.
